


You Won’t Lose Me Again

by ADojo, REDEADED



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis just woke up from a car accident and is trying to reassemble her thoughts.





	You Won’t Lose Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project I worked on with Kingredeaded I made the first chapter and he made the second one. It's a little dark as a prewarning so enjoy.

                Looking down and bandages were cast all the way up to her elbows. _What happened to me?_ Bending each finger and patiently eyeing herself, making sure that pain wouldn’t begin surrounding her limbs with the movement. _Why am I here?_

 

               A crummy bed that felt like it was the cause of a crick in her back and pillows that held no substance. White walled rooms all around with a small window right alongside, it was as if she was in a hospital bed. Before she could fully engulf herself in her odd surroundings the door opened up to a familiar face.

 

                “Peridot!” She yelled loudly with a smile across her face. Even if she didn’t understand what was going on, the blonde walking through the door way would.  _Of course,_ she thought as she looked over the blondes’ attire. An oversized black hoody that held a rain drop on the back, she couldn’t see her back but she knew it was there, after all it was her hoody. Along with that were black sweat pants that puffed out as if there were only clouds in them and not two short legs.

 

                “Hey… Lapis Lazuli. How are you?” Peridot questioned, her eyes darting off to the side. _Why isn’t she looking at me? Look at me Peridot, I’m fine._ Dragging her arms back, she pulled her body forward to sit up. Feeling air brush past her hair was a subtle nice feeling, like it’d been so long and no time at all.

 

                “I feel great, where am I though?” She pondered aloud looking around, it had light lilies held atop the table. Spreading out the further they got out as if to plaster there beauty into the room.

 

                “You were in an accident… A pretty bad one, we thought we lost you.” _We? Who else? Why can’t I remember, I feel like I should really know who else it could be._ An unnerving chill held at the back of her head at the thought of it.

 

                “Really? Man I don’t remember any of it.” Lapis admitted thinking of the void that was the previous day… days? “How long ago was it?” Lapis wondered hoping that the green eyes looking out the window would answer.

 

                “A week or so… If you’re still sore that’s why, they say that you’ll be out soon though they just want to make sure everything is okay.” She said with very little emotion in her words, looking at her eyes, the wrinkles underneath were visible. Like night had taken advantage of her and had left her sleepless.

 

                “That’s fine by me, so are you okay?” She asked trying to keep her smile, she felt like she should be the sad one and not Peridot but something was off.

 

                “Yeah just fine, I’ve been worried about you to say the least… Remember what you said to me before the crash?” She asked finally facing Lapis who just sat in the thin bed.  She noticed that Peridot seemed struck by her own words, she looked downcast as if hoping for the floor to contain answers.

 

                “I can’t say I do… Everything kind of just seems like pitch black. I just can’t really remember all that much about really anything that feels close. It just sort of feels like all my memories are so far away you know?”  She conceded to her thoughts, part of her didn’t want to share but it honestly scared her and she could trust her best friend.

 

                “Yeah, the doctors said that might be so, they’ll get better eventually… And you asked me out.” Lapis’ heart stopped the instant she heard that, she had feelings for Peridot for a while but doubted that she’d ever have the courage to do something about it. _What was your response, what did you say back, how did you answer? “_ I said yes… So I guess besides the crash that’s the only real update…”

 

                _Thank god…_ “That’s so good!” Lapis happily said with her joy spilling into the corners of her lips as they turned upwards. Peridot’s face held the same features though, as if soaked in pain. “Why do you look so sad though?”

 

                “I was just worried is all… Are you sure you don’t remember anything else?” Peridot took a step forward to the point she was looking down at Lapis. Peridot’s glasses couldn’t hide the emotion held in her eyes, a storm of distraught emotion held in them. Lifting her hand Lapis let it run along the side of her hair, so soft and comforting to be close.

 

                “Really I’m sorry I don’t… Although I’m really glad we’re together now.” Lapis said lightly kissing the blonde on her head. Closed eyes, engulfing herself in the feeling of her lips touching Peridot’s head, softly pressing in. It felt so right and joy was an understatement towards how the energy and life flowed through her.

 

                “Yeah me to… I’m going to go get a drink from the vending machine, Lapis do you want something?” She drew her head away from Lapis’ hand with a faulty smile. It was hard to ignore but Lapis thought she understood as she took a breath.

 

                “I’m alright, Peridot I’m fine and we’re going to have a happy life together now.” Lapis happily said quickly wrapping her back into a hug.  “Really I’m alright and when I get out of here let’s go out for some frozen yogurt.” She let those words settle into the air as she let her voice speak lowly. “You won’t lose me again.”

 

                Tightly Lapis held onto the blonde, letting her arms engulf the small body. Peridot was slightly slimmer than she remembered but that was alright. Lapis just enjoyed the warmth that was emitted and the closeness, something about being able to wrap yourself around who you care about was always a restful thought to her. For that she had Peridot.

 

                “Okay really I need something to drink, I’ll be back soon.” Separated and Lapis actually began lifting herself off the bed as well once she was alone in the room. Probably due to the fact of being knocked out for days, she had to use the rest room and once in there she could properly look in a mirror.

 

                Her steps felt tired with each step but it felt more so like a tinge of laziness of leaving the ‘comfort’ of the bed. With the crystal like surface reflecting her image she took it all in. A long coat that reminded her of an evil scientist when in reality it was just common patient gown with sweats underneath. White with little blue crystals splattered across the entire outfit.

 

                All along her arms held bandages and even along her legs, she could feel them. How each step had crinkles of bandages along her ankles, causing slight irritation. Parting her gown and even across her stomach it held even more bandages.

 

                Her face looked fine though, no scratches or even bandages. Her deep blue hair brought out her eyes that held a more glimmering shade of blue skies. No matter how she looked at it, she was excited for what life held in store for them, with an ordeal like this out of the way. It was impossible for luck to not be on her side. Keeping positive she began taking care of business while peridot held herself outside.

 

                (Peridot POV)

 

 

                “Pearl I don’t know how long I can take this.” Peridot sobbed out those words as she clenched the phone up to her ear. Her words had to be huffed out as her fist laid harshly into the vending machine, it spat out a flavorless container of carbonation.

 

                “Calm yourself…” Pearl tried to squeeze those words into the conversation but they flew in one ear and got shot out the other.

 

                “Pearl She still thinks it’s only been a week here and she doesn’t even remember any of my past visits. How can I make this work can you explain that to me? How can I keep my promise to stay with her when she can’t even remember it?” Peridot shouted feeling her eyes close as harshly as they could.

 

                “I’m sorry.”

 

                “No, because when I walk in there each day it’s those same damn words and she just doesn’t comprehend what’s happening to her. Eventually she’s going to grow old and then what do I tell her? What do I tell her when she calls me out on it not being just a week and that she’s confused. What if she starts crying? I can’t deal with that!” Peridot began shouting into the phone bleakly forcing her eyes open letting the tears fall.

 

                “Peri… They said she might get better with time… There is always hope.” Pearl kept her tone low as she spoke, she knew the pain the blonde had went through in the past year. Those sleepless nights, not eating for days straight over the stress.

 

                “Yeah and I have to hope that when I walk in she remembers her name, she doesn’t even remember you. She doesn’t even remember our last days together…” Peridot began to shake with the tears as her lungs tried to heave words out. Coming in chunks she buried her concern into the ears of her friend. “What if she forgets about me…?”

 

                No whisper was heard on the other line, just silence that reigned in the fact that neither of them knew. Regardless of what the doctor said, how long could they last? _Count the footsteps Peri… one, two, three… fifteen. Sixteen…_   No matter how many people were walking in the halls, she couldn’t be unfocused from her fear.

 

                “I think you should head home for the day… I’ll come pick you up and we could get frozen yogurt on the way home or something. Does that sound good?”  Pearl calmly affirmed the small set of plans. Every other day, Peridot would visit Lapis and about once a week Pearl would receive a similar call to which nothing could help.

 

                “Alright… I have to say good bye though… and promise her I’ll be back tomorrow.” Peridot never broke a promise and to Lapis’ knowledge neither did she. Taking aching steps towards the stairs she began her trek back to her… old friends’ room. Watching shadows pass by on the wall, she just wished she could leave her shadow here as well and never have to worry about Lapis feeling lonely. Or the fact that maybe Lapis would never be able to feel lonely again, just confused.

 

                Her hand felt the cold brass against her hand as she pressed her fingers as tightly as she could around the handle. Wiping her face with the groove of her elbow and hoping that the red face wouldn’t ruin their last moments for the day. A deep jaded breath helped fuel her arms as she pushed open the door. Like rewatching the same movie a thousand times she could tell what would happen.

 

                _Peridot._ “Peridot!” Lapis happily exclaimed with a huge smile holding her perfect pearly white teeth. _Are you alright? “Are you alright?”_ Lapis questioned with her head turning slightly as her face contorted slightly in confusion.

 

                “Yeah I’m just fine.” Peridot lied as she watched all the excitement and curiosity spilling off the blue haired girl in front of her.

 

                “Good you need to be happy, you deserve it.” Lapis pledged putting her hand over her heart as if to show the concern. “Although I would like to ask you…” _No… Please no, I’ve only been gone a few minutes please no. You couldn’t have it just, why. She didn’t deserve this fate, she… just please…_ “Hey Peridot where are we?” Peridot broke as she spoke the next words, showing the shambles of tears spill out as she spoke.

 

                “You’re in a hospital, you were in a really bad car accident but don’t worry in a week you’ll be out of here.” She lied and Lapis looked terrified as she watched the blonde.

 

                “Peridot really what’s wrong please tell me?” Lapis pleaded for an answer and slowly began lifting herself from the bed.

 

                “I was just really worried about you, I’m glad you’re okay.” _That’s right I’m fine Peridot._

 

“That’s right I’m fine Peridot.” Lapis happily decreed splaying her arms out wide in a grand gesture of health. _Please don’t cry I’m fine and. “Please don’t cry I’m fine and.”_ Peridot couldn’t look at the blue haired girl anymore. Grimy tile flooring was now her friend as each patch of dirt held a design to distract from the words she knew to come.

 

                “Once I’m out of here I’ll take you out for some frozen yogurt.” Peridot turned away once she heard those words, once again feeling on the brass handle.

 

                “I’m sorry Lapis, I have to cut my visit short today, and I promise I’ll see you tomorrow.” As she walked away she heard the final words, the final nail in her coffin.

 

                “You won’t lose me again… I promise.”  Those were the last words she heard that day from Lapis. Peridot didn’t lie and knew she’d return but she knew the truth behind Lapis’ words.

**Author's Note:**

> http://kingredeaded.tumblr.com/post/164580136615/a-distant-future-part-2 This is Ed's part he made for it. Was plenty of fun hope you all enjoyed of course.  
> Oh yeah Also my tumblr is Adojoa.tumblr.com


End file.
